Why You?
by Miyucchi sang Cappuccino
Summary: Walaupun mempunyai kehidupan yang berat, dia akan terus mendukungnya. Mendukung Akashi Seijuro, walaupun harus bertatapan dengan mata penuh kebenciannya. AkashixOC. Warning inside!


Why You?

_Hajimemashite! Boku wa Miyucchi desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_~

...Untuk pertama kalinya bikin _one-shot_. Well, sebenarnya saya kesini juga karena rikues dari **IsmiHana** yang sudah berdebu. _Gomenne_, Ismi-_san_. Silahkan ventungin ane ribuan kali...

**Disclaimer :  
Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi-**_**sensei**_

**.**

**Warning(s) :  
OOC, CharaxOC, Typo/s, Plot ribet, DLL. **

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

_Tanggal x bulan x tahun xxxx_

_Aku melihatnya. Akashi Seiijuro. Anak multitalenta, sejak kecil. Ah, sudah berapa tahun aku tidak melihatnya? _

_Tidak bisa kupercaya aku bisa 1 SMA dengannya. Apakah ini takdir? _

_Bisa dibilang kita teman sejak kecil. Yah, tidak juga sih. Lebih tepat kalau 'teman 1 komplek'. Merupakan keajaiban rumahku berada di depan rumahnya, sebelum aku pindah._

_Dia menatapku, dan aku menatapnya. _

_Kenapa dadaku berdetak kencang? Apa mungkin aku masih menyukainya?_

_Mungkin._

_Tapi kenapa dia menatapku dengan benci, seperti dulu?_

_Dia memang tidak pernah berubah, ya..._

* * *

_Tanggal xo bulan x tahun xxxx_

_Dia diterima. Bahkan dia menjadi kapten tim basket. Sugoi..._

_Ingin rasanya aku menjadi manajer, tapi itu tidak mungkin._

_Tubuhku lemah dan mudah sakit sejak lahir, mana mungkin bisa membuat menu latihan untuk mereka? _

_Andaikan saja penyakit ini tidak ada..._

* * *

_Tanggal o bulan xo tahun xxxx_

_Sudah lama sekali aku tidak membuat catatan harian. Gomenne, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan perawatan rutin dan pertandingan basket._

_Walaupun bukan bagian dari tim basket, aku tetap ingin mendukungnya. Walaupun harus bertatapan dengan matanya yang penuh kebencian._

_Kadang aku berpikir..._

_Kenapa Akashi-san membenciku?_

_Apakah karena aku lemah? Menjadi beban semua orang?_

_Ah. Dia memang mengatakan itu, dulu..._

_...Apakah sekarang dia masih membenciku?  
_

* * *

_Tanggal xx bulan ox tahun xxxx_

_Aku benci hidupku._

_Aku benci semua._

_Kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini? _

_Ayah dan ibu mulai sering bertengkar, hanya karena masalah sepele._

_Entah kenapa para fans Akashi-san mulai menyerangku. _

_Sudah cukup. _

_Memangnya apa salahnya menyukai seseorang?_

* * *

_Tanggal oo bukan xx tahun xxxx_

_Hidupku tidak panjang lagi._

_Dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa sedih maupun senang. _

_Untuk sementara orangtuaku belum mengetahuinya, termasuk dia._

_...Hei, untuk apa dia harus mengetahui ini?_

_Kalau dipikir-pikir... Akashi-san akhir-akhir ini sering berbicara denganku. Terkadang dia juga memintaku untuk mengobati luka-lukanya._

_Lagi-lagi, aku merasa jantungku mau meledak._

* * *

_Tanggal ox bulan x tahun xxxo_

_...Nani!?_

_Aku tidak percaya apa yang kudengar. _

_Tim musuh..._

_Berencana mencederai Akashi-kun!?_

_Bekerja sama dengan wasit!?_

_Rencana busuk apa itu!?_

_Tidak._

_Akashi-kun adalah kapten, dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah dikalahkan._

_Dia harus menang, melawan tim busuk seperti mereka. _

* * *

_Tanggal x bulan o tahun xxxo_

_Menang._

_Sekolah kita... menang._

_Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. _

_Walaupun bukan anggota, aku sangat mengetahui kebahagiaan mereka._

_Lihat, bahkan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum._

_Ah, mungkin besok aku harus mengucapkan selamat kepadanya._

* * *

_Tanggal x bulan o tahun xxxo_

_Aaah... Aku benar-benar payah..._

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat kepadanya!?_

_Tapi... Sejak tadi siang aku merasa sangat capek... Apa karena kurang tidur?_

_Mungkin karena ayah dan ibu lagi-lagi bertengkar. _

_Ayolah, hari esok... cepatlah datang..._

* * *

_Tanggal xo bulan o tahun xxxo_

_Hidupku..._

_Tinggal beberapa hari..._

_Waktu memang berjalan dengan sangat cepat._

_Aku tidak bisa bilang. Kepada ayah, ibu, dan Akashi-kun._

_Soal penyakitku, Akashi-kun sudah mengetahuinya, tapi tidak akan waktuku._

_Ah, tanpa kuberitahu, aku sudah bertemu dengan pandangan penuh kebenciannya._

_Tapi... kali ini berbeda. _

_Sesaat, aku merasakan kesedihannya. _

_Sedih? _

_Aku tidak mendengar jelas ucapannya. Yang kutangkap hanyalah..._

'_Beharga untukku'...? 'Mati'...?_

_Gomen, Akashi-kun... _

_Suki da yo._

* * *

Akashi menutup buku tersebut. Didepannya, seorang gadis berambut blonde tertidur dengan pulas. Banyak kabel yang tersambung dengannya, seakan setiap kabel adalah kehidupannya.

"..."

'_Akashi-kun, ganbatte! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau kalah melawan tim busuk seperti mereka! Tunjukkan kalau kau adalah Akashii Seijuro, kapten tim basket SMA Rakuzan!' _

Lagi-lagi ucapannya terngiang dikepalanya. Kalimat yang mendongkrak kembali semangatnya. Yang membuatnya masuk kedalam _zone_.

Heh, siapa sangka gadis lemah sepertinya berhasil membuat dirinya, sang Akashii Seijuro, jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Akashi tersenyum sedih, seraya menggenggam tangannya yang pucat.

Hanya kepadanya, Akashi tidak bisa menunjukkan _facade_-nya.

"_Gomennasai_..."

"Kau harus... hidup... bagaimana pun caranya..."

"_Please, i beg you_..."

"..._daisuki_... Rei..."

Dan pada saat itulah, _kami-sama_ memberikan menjawabnya.

"...Rei...?"

* * *

And... CUT!

...Itu endingnya.

Iya. Itu endingnya.

ASTAGAH APA YANG SAYA BUAAAAAATTTTTT– O)-( *loncat dari atep*

Sisanya silahkan bayangkan sendiri~

Kepada **Piano Soul**, jangan bunuh saya. Daku dah bilang kan ini endingnya kayak gini?

Semoga ini berhasil memuaskan anda, **IsmiHana**-san :'3

_In the end..._

**REVIEWS, ONEGAI?**


End file.
